This invention relates to electrical connection and connectors.
The invention is more particularly concerned with connectors for making electrical connection to a screening sleeve of an electrical wire.
An electrical connection to the screening sleeve of an electrical wire preferably has a low resistance and the connection is preferably of a kind that can be easily made and removed for servicing. Where the screening sleeve is braided, it is preferable that the connection can be made without the need to separate the braid from the signal conductor. Connection can be made to the screening sleeve by removing any outer insulating layer to expose the screening sleeve and rigidly clamping a connector about the screening sleeve. Such a connection relies on the resilient nature of the insulator around the signal conductor to provide a clamping force urging the screening sleeve against the inside of the conductor. This might make an effective connection initially but becomes less effective over time because of the tendency of the insulator to creep and thereby reduce the contact pressure.